Scribbles & Outtakes
by yellowlightning
Summary: Jelsa One-Shots. Whether it be scribbling of random ideas or outtakes from current stories. Chapter 1 will be an outtake from my current story Rain Fall.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Dreamworks or Disney Characters.

 **Author's Note:** For those who have been reading my other story Rain Fall, I apologize for the nonexistent update. I was hit with a major writing block and I'm slowly scaling it. This is merely a piece to assure you that I have not disappeared forever and intend to finish Rain Fall. I will be using this as way to filter muses and out takes that do not make the storyline for whatever the reason.

This particular "chapter" will not make it to the publishing of Rain Fallbecause of timing. I like the idea and concept especially with Jack and Elsa in this particular scene. I would want to play into it more but the timing is off. Elsa has yet to meet Emma and Leiko won't make an appearance till somewhere in the second half of the school year.

Forgive the ending. This is not meant to be polished, simply scribbles of ideas. I hope you enjoy the read nonetheless.

* * *

 **Rain Fall Outtake: New Years**

It was a quarter till midnight, the excitement for ringing in the new year was building by each passing second. Elsa felt a smile slip pass her lips as she took in her surroundings. It was different, a break from the traditional intimate family gathering. The ones consisting of just her parents and her sister playing board games beside a cozy fire awaiting the new year. Her smile falter and her heart dipped, she missed her parents. Celebrating without them was different. And celebrating under a thousands stars on top a rooftop filled with teenagers and loud music was a definite contrast.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" her sister observed as she leaned toward her.

Elsa smiled as Anna wrapped her arms around her. "Aren't you?" Anna smiled weakly. "I am." She hummed. "But this has been fun, right?"

Elsa laughed as she glanced at her sister and then at the partygoers. "Yeah." Her voice trailing. The dancing had not been her cup of tea, but she did appreciate the conversations she had with friends.

Anna tightened her hug. "I miss them too." She let out a laugh. "We're ridiculous. Mama and Papa will be home in two days."

"Traditions are hard to break," Elsa admitted as she shifted in her sister's arms. "But making new ones can be fun."

* * *

"Ten!"

Elsa stared up in the sky, awaiting the fireworks.

"Nine!"

Her eyes darted around, noticing couples moving closer to one another. Her sister and Kristoff being one of them.

"Eight!"

She had not quite thought about the tradition of kissing someone at New Years.

"Seven!"

The platinum blonde bit the bottom of her lip as she peeked from the corner of her eye at Jack. He stood near his little sister, Emma, and a part of her had wonder if it was out of protection. Emma had a boyfriend, and he was standing right next to her.

"Six!"

She also noticed Peyton within reach of Jack. The pixie hair cheerleader had been in his company majority of the evening.

"Five!"

Elsa pulled her gaze away and looked back at the night sky.

"Four!"

As close as Jack and her had become these past several months, it was hardly unlikely that the hockey star would be sharing any kiss with her.

"Three!"

Elsa shook her thoughts away.

"Two!"

Boom! The first the fireworks exploded in the sky.

"One!"

"Happy New Year!" Boom! Boom! Boom!

A squeal of laughter caught her attention. She managed to see Eugene swing Rapunzel into a dip and kissing her before she let out another burst of giggles.

Elsa felt a quick tug into a pair of arms, and a firm kiss on her cheek. "Happy New Year, Els."

Elsa smiled, extremely touched by the gesture. Her blue eyes meeting a similar shade. "Happy New Year, Anna." She leaned over and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." Her voice quiet, as her eyes looked passed the strawberry-blonde toward Kristoff.

Anna smirked, almost reading the older Winters' mind, as she glanced back at her boyfriend. "He can wait. Of course you would be first."

Elsa laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Anna beamed.

Elsa nudged her sister toward Kristoff, as she gave him a slight wave which he returned with a smile and nod.

"Happy New Year, Elsa!" Rapunzel greeted as she threw an arm around her cousin and placed a quick light peck on Elsa's left cheek.

"Happy New Year, Rapunzel," Elsa smiled as she leaned over and gave a quick kiss to Rapunzel's right cheek in return.

Before either could say another word, Anna was engulfing Rapunzel in a hug. The two giggling instantly. Elsa smiled warmly before deciding to greet others a 'Happy New Year.'

The baseball hat was fairly easy to spot. She smiled just as Tadashi leaned over and gave a quick kiss on the cheek of a short raven haired girl. The bubble the girl was currently blowing popped and her face flushed. Elsa watched an amusement as the black hair girl attempted to say something but was pulled into a hug by a long hair blonde.

Blue orbs met brown. Tadashi smiled at her and the two met half way.

"Happy New Year" Tadashi waved as he stopped a few feet in front of her.

Elsa smiled, "Happy New Year." She looked passed him at the girls he left behind. "So you and Leiko?"

Tadashi chuckled as he scratched his cheek. He glanced over his shoulder. "Maybe. I think I caught her off guard."

Elsa laughed. "Well, I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks," Tadashi smiled in appreciation. His eyes seemed to look pass her as he added. "I'm rooting for you too."

The platinum tilted her head in curiosity. She opened her mouth to question him but felt a bit of her breath knocked out of her.

"Elsa!" a voiced shouted, the person pressed against her. "Happy New Year!" Arms wrapping around her middle.

Once she gained her bearings, Elsa giggled as she peered down. "Happy New Year, Emma." She hugged back. The younger girl eventually stepped back and took hold of her hands. She spun Elsa out of excitement and the platinum blonde felt herself collide into someone.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized only to be met with familiar blue eyes.

Jack smiled brightly at her. "Happy New Year."

Elsa felt herself let out a breath. "Happy New Year, Jack."

The two stood for a second before Jack gave her a lopsided grin and opened his arms. She lightly bit her lower lip before smiling weakly back and stepped into his arms. His arms wrapped just above her waist and hers reached the middle of his back. She fit into his embrace, his chin rested at the top of her head and her head rested against his beating heart and could feel hers racing. He smelt like peppermint.

Elsa felt Jack pull his head away from hers, but his arms remained tightly wrapped around her. So she did the same. Leaving her arms around him, she leaned back to peer up at him and just as was about to, she felt it. His lips pressed on her forehead, just below her hairline. She felt her cheeks warm.

"Jack-" she heard herself whispered. His lips left her, allowing her to finally look up at him. His cheeks were tinge with color as he gave her a weak grin. "I-"

He never got the chance to finish. The two became the center of a giant group hug who Elsa learned later was initiated by couple of hockey players.

* * *

 **AN** : The transitions are horrible in here but I have been long overdue in posting. Please forgive me on being MIA. Hoping to post in the near future. Please drop a review for support (no flames please).


End file.
